Baby Can I Hold You
by Sasha Sucksess
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL - Tom/Gustav - Depuis quelques mois déjà ils se retrouvent pour coucher ensemble, mais vient le moment où on ne sait plus si seul le désir les pousse l'un vers l'autre.


Merci à **Lel** pour la bêta :] et bien sur cet OS est pour toi.

**Baby Can I Hold You **

_(Tracy Chapman)_

Tom se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit et poussa un gros soupir. Encore une de ces nuits où la fatigue lui engourdissait le corps, mais où l'esprit plein d'adrénaline l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.  
Il aurait du prendre une douche, se changer, se coucher. Mais il préférait rester là, allongé dans une position plus qu'inconfortable, son corps et ses vêtements rigides de sueur séchée par le froid.

Une vibration désagréable lui remonta le long de la jambe, très vite accompagnée d'une mélodie rythmée. Soupirant, le guitariste étira son bras et glissa sa main dans sa poche, cherchant à tâtons son téléphone portable. La poche trop profonde lui empêchait d'atteindre l'objet tout en restant allongé, et pestant il essayait de l'attraper sans décoller son dos douloureux du matelas. Lorsqu'enfin il l'extirpa de son jean du bout des doigts et le porta jusqu'à son oreille, l'appareil cessa de vibrer et d'émettre le moindre bruit.  
Soupirant un peu plus fortement, le dreadé ne jeta pas même un coup d'œil à l'écran pour savoir qui l'avait appelé. Son frère allait, de toute façon, rappeler.

Quelques secondes plus tard la voix fatiguée du chanteur lui annonçait qu'ils auraient une demi-heure de répit en plus le lendemain matin.

- ...apparemment ils n'ont pas eu le temps de ranger tout le matériel, donc on va pouvoir pioncer un peu plus, et putain CA c'est une bonne nouvelle !

- Hmmm..., fut la réponse pleine d'enthousiasme de Tom.

- T'es crevé ? Moi aussi, j'suis trop vanné là j'en peux plus, et j'ai même pas encore prit ma douche, trop la fle...Oh Gus ?! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

La voix étouffée du batteur parvint à l'oreille soudain plus attentive de Tom.

- ...ok, ben à demain...salut...Hum excuses-moi Tom, ya Gus qui va à la piscine de l'hôtel, c'est un grand malade, je sais pas OÙ il trouve l'énergie pour juste aller jusqu'au dernier étage, alors nager...

- C'est bon pour ses courbatures..., marmonna pensivement le guitariste.

- Ouais, ptête...bon moi je vais me laver, bonne nuit.

- nngh...'nuit.

Tom resta immobile quelques instants sur son lit, puis prit d'un soudain élan, il se leva brusquement et marcha d'un pas vif jusqu'à la porte. Une fois la main posée sur celle-ci, le sang lui monta à la tête et un léger vertige lui fit voir une multitude de points colorés dansant devant le pan de bois étrangement lointain. Dans un demi-sourire il appuya fermement sur la poignée.

* * *

De larges taches brillantes flottaient sur le plafond luxueux, se mouvant en lentes arabesques sur les moulures des colonnades.  
L'eau glissait sur son corps, détendant ses muscles crispés par l'effort et la concentration. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Venir piquer une tête après un concert particulièrement éprouvant pour se détendre.  
Gustav nageait mollement, l'eau chauffée du bassin clapotant autours de lui. Lorsqu'il atteignit le centre de la piscine, le blond se laissa couler jusqu'à atteindre le fond où il s'assit en tailleur, vidant peu à peu ses poumons. Les bulles qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres se faisaient de moins en moins fréquentes, et de plus en plus ténues.

La violente brûlure du manque d'air lui fit donner un grand coup de talon sur le sol carrelé, et alors que les scintillements de la surface se rapprochaient de lui, il sentait nettement son sang pulser dans ses tempes, son cerveau compressé comme s'il était à présent trop volumineux pour son crâne.  
La première bouffée d'air qu'il prit en crevant la surface, lui brouilla la vue d'un voile laiteux, la seconde lui brûla la trachée et une douleur aiguë lui traversa la poitrine. A la troisième, il ferma les yeux de béatitude.

En posant ses pieds nus sur le carrelage frais de la pièce, Tom avait sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, sans savoir si celui-ci provenait du froid sous la plante sensible de ses pieds, ou de la vue de la silhouette floue du batteur assis au fond de l'eau. Il avait retiré son peignoir et l'avait posé sur une élégante chaise en bois sans un bruit, avant de marcher jusqu'à l'eau mouvante, ses pieds moites laissant des traces humides derrière lui.  
Assis sur le rebord du bassin, ses mollets se balançant calmement dans l'eau, le guitariste avait attendu que l'autre musicien remonte à la surface. Le temps lui avait semblé s'étirer avec lassitude, mais à aucun moment il ne s'était inquiété pour le blond qui ne remontait pas.

La tête de ce dernier, après avoir émergé de l'eau avec empressement, envoya une gerbe d'eau qui miroita un instant lorsqu'il s'ébroua, chassant l'eau de ses cheveux. Il se laissa flotter à la surface, respirant calmement dans le silence de la piscine, les yeux rivés sur la baie vitrée servant de plafond qui reflétait les lumières de cette énième ville où ils ne faisaient que passer une fois de plus.

Seules de légères ondes sur la surface de l'eau indiquèrent au batteur qu'il n'était à présent plus seul dans la piscine. Curieux, il lança un regard par dessus son épaule et croisa les yeux pétillants de Tom. Un soupire faussement ennuyé résonna dans la grande pièce alors que Gustav roulait des yeux, ne pouvant empêcher tout de même un petit sourire amusé de venir ourler ses lèvres.

Le batteur se tourna entièrement vers le dreadé, lui faisant face, ses pieds battant mollement l'eau pour le maintenir à la surface. Il observa attentivement Tom alors que celui-ci avançait vers lui, nageant une brasse tranquille. Ses longues dreads étaient emprisonnées dans un élastique épais, et leurs pointes plus claires glissaient derrière lui dans l'eau, comme des fins serpents de mer. Il avait l'air fatigué, une de ces fatigues qui ne disparaissent pas, même après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Sans le fond de teint qui lui ornait habituellement le visage lors de leurs apparitions publiques, sa peau pâle s'étirait sur ses joues trop creuses et accentuait les profondes cernes qui assombrissaient son regard. Un sourire goguenard étirait ses lèvres sèches, et Gustav fronça les sourcils avec perplexité.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque plus que deux ou trois mètres les séparaient, que le batteur comprit la cause de son air malicieux. Le corps pâle du dreadé se mouvait sans entraves dans l'eau, et le blond pouvait facilement deviner son entre-jambe nu parmi les remous du bassin.

- Tom..., gronda le plus âgé, n'importe qui pourrait arriver et te voir à poil !

Le guitariste lâcha un éclat de rire grave parmi les vaguelettes qui venaient lui lécher le menton et ondulaient autour de lui.

- Il n'y a que toi... Gustav...

Sa voix s'était faite un peu plus rauque sur le prénom du batteur, et celui-ci détourna le regard du guitariste nu face à lui pour le poser sur l'échelle de la piscine. Tom fit une brasse qui l'amena à frôler le corps crispé du blond. Son souffle se perdit dans les boucles humides gouttant sur la nuque de Gustav.

- Que toi..., répéta-t-il en se collant avec douceur contre le flanc du batteur.

Celui-ci fut prit de frissons en sentant ce corps nu collé au sien, ce corps qu'il connaissait à présent mieux que quiconque, peut-être même mieux que son jumeau.  
Tom enroula ses bras autour des épaules du blond et enfouit son visage dans son cou, son nez fin frottant délicatement la peau tendre sous le lobe de l'oreille, à la naissance de la mâchoire. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, Gustav se laissa fondre sous la douce caresse.  
Il sentait très distinctement le pectoral gauche du dreadé contre son propre omoplate droit. Tout comme le ventre chaud effleurant sa hanche à chacune de leurs inspirations. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte le blond calqua sa respiration sur celle du guitariste pour prolonger ce contact. D'un mouvement de jambe un peu plus fort que les autres, Tom se colla plus étroitement au batteur qui eu soudain nettement conscience de la nudité du plus jeune lorsqu'il sentit contre sa cuisse, à travers son propre short de bain, le sexe mou du dreadé.  
A cette soudaine proximité, Gustav se sentit lentement durcir. Rougissant, l'aîné tourna un peu plus la tête, tentant d'empêcher Tom se voir son trouble. Mais celui-ci ne fut pas du tout dupe et se mit à rire doucement, son souffle saccadé contre l'oreille du blond, qui eut d'autant plus de mal à calmer son érection naissante.  
La main droite du guitariste quitta l'épaule à laquelle elle s'était accrochée pour descendre tendrement le long du torse du batteur, chatouillant ses abdominaux contractés. Gustav savait ce qui allait suivre, mais ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en sentant la main du guitariste se poser négligemment sur son sexe dur. Il expira brusquement alors que Tom continuait de glousser contre sa mâchoire.  
Les longs doigts calleux du dreadé caressaient paresseusement l'érection du blond à travers son short de bain, accélérant par là même les battements de cœur qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses lèvres collées à la jugulaire saillante de Gustav.  
Lorsque celui-ci lâcha une première plainte rauque de frustration, Tom se détacha brusquement de lui, disparaissant sous l'eau.  
Le batteur ouvrit grands les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer. Il n'eut pas même le temps de baisser les yeux pour voir où avait disparu le guitariste, que celui-ci avait baissé son short pour en libérer son sexe et enfouit sa tête entre les cuisses du blond. Il pressa son visage contre l'entre-jambe du blond, ses bras enroulés autour de ses hanches et ses mains remontant lentement le long de ses flancs.  
Le batteur laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif qui résonna contre les hauts murs carrelés, alors que le dreadé frottait son nez contre l'extrémité de son érection. L'envie d'enfouir ses mains entre les racines des dreads de Tom le démangeait, il se contentait pourtant de les agiter faiblement dans l'eau pour rester à la surface.  
Mais quand Tom pressa sa bouche ouverte contre ses testicules, ses mains agiles glissant contre les cuisses du batteur sous son short, l'air s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et remonta en grosses bulles contre son sexe douloureux, puis son torse contracté. Et le blond ne put s'empêcher de saisir brutalement la tête de son cadet, son cri rauque étouffé par l'eau dans laquelle il venait de s'immerger complètement.  
En quelques battements rapides, Tom émergea vite suivit d'un Gustav rouge de désir non satisfait.  
Le dreadé lança un sourire joyeux au blond et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui marmonner un "Tu viens ?" et de s'éloigner vers le bord du bassin.  
L'érection douloureusement tendue, le batteur le suivit et déglutit difficilement en voyant le guitariste se hisser souplement sur le rebord du bassin. A genoux sur le carrelage, en appuis sur un bras tendu devant lui, les cuisses écartées laissant une vue imprenable sur sa propre excitation, Tom tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux. Et le temps que Gustav retrouve ses esprits, le dreadé s'était relevé et marchait d'un pas rapide vers les portes vitrées.

Le blond sortit à son tour du bassin et le suivit, les muscles tendus d'impatience et de frustration. A peine avait-il passé la porte battante qu'une main l'attrapa par l'élastique de son short et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs. Tom était toujours aussi nu, et la vue de son dos où roulaient ses muscles, ondulant jusqu'à ses hanches étroites et se terminant sur ses fesses minces, n'aidait vraiment pas à calmer Gustav. Le silence qui les entourait était seulement interrompu par le claquement de leurs pas sur le sol.  
Tom finit par s'arrêter devant une porte qu'il poussa sans hésitation avant d'entraîner Gustav à l'intérieur de la pièce, le tirant toujours par l'élastique de son short.  
Une soudaine chaleur humide enveloppa les deux jeunes hommes, se lovant contre leurs peaux et les étouffant le bruit de leurs pas.  
De la buée semblait transpirer des murs, et à travers les volutes Gustav distingua de larges bancs meublant la pièce. Peu à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent à la fumée environnante, et le batteur put distinguer les murs joliment carrelés de blanc, contrastant avec les bancs de bois sombre y étant adossé, le sol de pierre aux reflets rosés et les lourdes serviettes crème sagement pliées.  
Tom l'avait observé découvrir les lieux sans bouger, un doux sourire aux lèvres, avant de parcourir les deux mètres qui les séparaient et se coller de nouveau au corps chaud de Gustav. Son souffle léger s'attarda sur les lèvres du blond, avant qu'il ne dévie sensiblement vers son cou, remontant le long de la courbe de la mâchoire masculine du batteur, pour venir échouer derrière son oreille. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure retenant à grand peine un gémissement guttural lorsque le bout de la langue de Tom vint glisser contre le lobe de son oreille.  
La bouche s'écarta soudain, et il relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu. Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête vers le dreadé, que celui-ci lui mordit le cou avec voracité, pinçant la peau entre ses dents, sa langue et ses lèvres suçant l'épiderme déjà malmené. Un grognement de contentement lui échappa, vite succédé par un halètement quand il sentit la main de Tom se glisser dans son short et empoigner sans douceur son sexe tendu.  
Les mouvements brusques du plus jeune le firent vaciller, et ses doigts courts et calleux agrippèrent les épaules fines du guitariste. Alors que Tom continuait de lui mordre avec délectation le cou, Gustav ne put s'empêcher de crisper ses mains sur les articulations fragiles du dreadé, ses phalanges blanchissant sous la pression. Le guitariste poussa un léger grognement de douleur mêlée de plaisir en sentant distinctement les ongles ras et les cals durs du batteur s'enfoncer dans sa peau tendre.  
Lorsque Tom glissa avec langueur sa bouche derrière son oreille et appuya de son pouce sur le gland humide du blond, celui-ci le repoussa violemment en arrière, l'empêchant tout de même de tomber en le retenant par ses épaules meurtries.

Le guitariste laissa échapper un vague geignement, et sa bouche se plissa en une moue adorable alors qu'il lançait un regard torve au batteur. Soupirant celui-ci le poussa gentiment jusqu'au banc le plus proche.

- Si je te laissais faire encore trois secondes, j'allais venir là, debout, sans même t'avoir touché…, marmonna d'une voix grave l'aîné, un sourire en coin.

Le dreadé leva les yeux au ciel, une légère rougeur sur les joues. Se retournant il examina une pile de serviette près de lui d'un air intéressé, tandis que le bond retirait son short de bain avant de s'asseoir près de lui. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge, puis le batteur tendit le bras pour caresser du bout des doigts la courbe gracile de la joue de Tom.  
Celui-ci le fixa un instant, puis vint se lover à nouveau contre lui, calant son visage contre ses clavicules pour y frotter le bout de son nez. L'aîné lui gratta distraitement la racine des cheveux en essayant de se rappeler quand Tom l'avait câliné pour la dernière fois.  
D'habitude ils se contentaient de faire l'amour cachés dans une de leurs chambres d'hôtel, dans un recoin sale et sombre d'une salle de concert, dans la buanderie de l'appartement des jumeaux ou encore dans une de leurs voitures aux vitres teintées sur un parking vide.  
Si on pouvait encore appeler ça faire l'amour... pour Gustav c'était clair que lui donnait de l'amour à Tom à travers leurs étreintes passionnées, cachées et brutales. Mais le dreadé de son côté, en dehors de leur brefs tête-à-tête, ne lui avait jamais montré plus que la même affection qu'il avait envers Georg.  
Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le batteur laissa son regard tomber sur le visage paisible de Tom. Se sentant regardé, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et envoya un sourire rayonnant à Gustav qui détourna le regard et tourna légèrement la tête, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre.

Un rire rauque et saccadé secoua le guitariste, qui se lova plus sensuellement contre le blond et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. D'un mouvement fluide il se hissa sur les cuisses de Gustav et glissa ses longs bras autours de son cou. Le blond se tendit à la sensation des fesses minces sur son sexe, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les hanches osseuses du guitariste.

- Tu me prépare ? Marmonna Tom, ses lèvres effleurant la joue rebondie de Gustav. Ou tu préfère que je le fasse ?

Le batteur émit un petit grondement et glissa une main dans le bas du dos du plus jeune.

- Laisse moi faire… petit.

Un geignement plaintif lui répondit, résonnant dans la pièce.

* * *

Un soudain virage fit glisser Tom sur la banquette et son crane heurta doucement la vitre du bus. L'adolescent ouvrit un œil peut amène et son regard fut brièvement attiré par les gyrophares des différentes voitures de police et de l'ambulance garées au bord de la route. L'eau qui giclait contre la vitre lui permit tout juste de distinguer une voiture renversée sur le bas côté, mais le guitariste ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Bill qui semblait captivé par son ordinateur face à lui n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son écran. La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit, alors que la pluie s'intensifiait au dehors, et une effluve de pomme lui parvint. Fronçant les sourcils, il eut à peine le temps de lever la tête que Gustav se laissait tomber à côté de lui en soupirant d'aise.

- Tu sens la pomme, lança Tom avec comme de l'accusation dans la voix.

Bill releva la tête, renifla deux fois, émit un bruit indistinct signifiant son consentement, et se replongea dans sa lecture.

- Nouveau gel douche, répondit Gustav changeant le fuseau horaire de son téléphone.

Le dreadé ne dit plus rien, mais cette odeur de pomme le faisait se sentir à la fois mal à l'aise, et étrangement léthargique. Il reporta son regard par la fenêtre et observa avec intérêt les minces filets d'eau couler le long de la vitre. La vue le ramena à quelques nuit auparavant lorsque, debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain, il avait observé de la même façon le sperme de Gustav couler entre ses cuisses.  
Un effleurement le tira brusquement de ses pensées. La main du batteur reposait sur la banquette, contre sa cuisse. Et même si celui-ci semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine quelconque, Tom savait, à la légère courbe de sa bouche, qu'il n'avait pas posé sa main près de lui par hasard.  
Troublé et mal à l'aise, le plus jeune jeta un regard furtif à son frère pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil, seuls ses yeux sombres bougeaient de droite à gauche tandis qu'il lisait. Tom n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que la main chaude de Gustav se posa sans hésitation sur sa cuisse.  
Le guitariste sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos, terrifié que quelqu'un puisse les voir, furieux contre Gustav de soudain mélanger leur intimité cachée et leur amitié officielle, mais excité sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire par la paume chaude qu'il sentait à travers son pantalon de jogging.  
Refusant de croiser le regard du plus âgé, il se tourna ostensiblement vers la vitre, les mains moites et la nuque rigide. Les doigts sur sa cuisse entreprirent de le masser et sous la délicatesse du toucher il finit par se détendre.  
Le bus ralentit, pour bientôt se stopper sur une aire d'autoroute et Tom se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter son frère, qui rabattit violemment le clapet de son ordinateur, et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie après avoir poussé Gustav hors du chemin.

Même dehors, plusieurs minutes après, fermement planté derrière le bus, une cigarette entre les lèvres, il pouvait toujours sentir cette fichue odeur de pomme.

* * *

Tom s'affala lourdement sur le lit de son frère, la tête lourde et les muscles endoloris. Avec un grognement il se tortilla sur le matelas, cherchant une position confortable.

- Toujours des courbatures? Marmonna Bill sans lever les yeux de son portable.

Le guitariste ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, fixant le plafond.

- C'est bizarre quand même, cette fois son jumeaux l'observait, d'habitude ça dure pas trois jours.

Tom ne rougissait pas, non, il faisait juste horriblement chaud dans cette chambre.

- T'as monté le chauffage? Demanda-t-il tournant la tête à l'opposé de son frère.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir agacé et se laissa tomber en arrière, sa tête atterrissant près de celle dreadée.

- Pourquoi tu veux pas m'en parler?

- Parler de quoi? Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, ya rien de... il se passe rien. Souffla Tom, les yeux résolument fixé sur la lampe alambiquée qui meublait un coin de la chambre.

Le chanteur fixa le profil de son frère sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci tourne à nouveau le visage vers lui.

- Il n'y a rien n'est-ce pas?

Bill eut un pincement au cœur en entendant la voix étranglée de son frère, il se tourna un peu plus vers Tom et enfouit son nez dans le creux de son cou.

- Si vous en parlez pas c'est sur qu'il n'y aura jamais rien, enfin rien de plus.

- Je pense que lui veut... enfin je pense pas qu'il soit contre l'idée, marmonna le guitariste.

- Et toi? Bill frottait son nez contre la pomme d'adam de son frère, comme quand ils étaient petits et que Tom venait le rejoindre dans son lit lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il ne répondit pas, mais dans un grognement il se tourna à son tour sur le côté pour se pelotonner un peu plus contre son jumeau.

* * *

Tom haleta un peu plus fort, puis serra les dents, les cuisses tremblantes. Une des mains de Gustav glissa de sa hanche jusqu'à ses côtes, et d'un geste doux mais ferme il pressa contre la peau chaude du guitariste jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se cambre un peu plus.  
Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans les genoux repliés du blond sur lesquels son dos reposait. Un geignement étouffé échappa au dreadé, et quand Gustav accéléra soudain ses coups de reins il ne pu retenir un vrai sanglot. Il jouit violemment, les paupières étroitement fermées et la bouche relâchée.  
La main de Gustav avait entouré son érection dès qu'il avait commencé à jouir, et il continuait de le branler lentement, chaque mouvement arrachant un soubresaut et un gémissement à Tom.  
Le blond finit par lâcher le sexe encore dur du dreadé, et glissa sa main contre son torse jusqu'à l'attraper par la nuque. Il le tira doucement vers lui, glissa ses lèvres un bref instant contre celles sèches de Tom, avant de l'allonger contre lui.  
Dans un faible soupir le guitariste s'enfonça dans le matelas, passant un bras fatigué sur la hanche de Gustav.  
Celui-ci le sentit bientôt s'endormir et observa l'ombre que ses cils formaient sur sa pommette un peu trop saillante. Il glissa à nouveau ses doigts contre la nuque du plus jeune, massant gentiment à la racine de ses cheveux.  
Tom papillonna des paupières, son regard brumeux fixant Gustav quelque part du côté de son menton.

- Excuses-moi.

La voix déjà pâteuse de sommeil ne dit rien de plus avant que Tom ne s'endorme réellement. Gustav le fixa un instant, pétrifié, puis sa bouche se tordit en un sourire amer.

* * *

Gustav serra les dents un peu plus fort alors que Georg poussait contre la pointe de son pied d'une main, l'autre maintenant le genoux du blond tendu. Lorsque le bassiste eut fini de lui détendre les muscles, le blond laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur derrière lui, le corps et les oreilles engourdis du concert.  
Georg s'éloigna pour prendre sa douche, le laissant seul dans le couloir. Il dû certainement somnoler durant quelques minutes car des voix s'élevant avec force derrière une porte le réveillèrent en sursaut.  
Bill jaillit soudain, vociférant et le visage rouge, David et Tom non loin derrière.

- On avait dit pas d'interview avant Prague! J'en ai rien à foutre de leur chaîne locale à la con, on est crevés, ça fait des jours qu'on a pas passé plus d'une nuit dans le même hôtel, regarde un peu la gueule qu'on se paye! Sur scène ça passe parce qu'on est trop loin de toutes façons, mais pas question que tu nous foute devant une caméra. C'est même pas négociable David, finit Bill à voix plus basse, son regard noir fixé sur l'homme.

Là dessus, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas le long du couloir. David soupira d'agacement, et rentra à nouveau dans la loge en claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant Tom seul avec Gustav.  
Le guitariste vint s'asseoir sur le banc près de lui, et laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du batteur. Celui-ci se figea de surprise, avant de se détendre.

- Je suis fatigué de tout ça, souffla Tom.

Le blond eut un vague acquiescement du menton. Des pas se rapprochèrent, et une technicienne passa près d'eux, les mains chargées de bouteilles. Mais Tom ne bougea pas, même lorsqu'elle leur jeta un regard étonné. Gustav ne pu s'empêcher de sourire doucement et ferma les yeux, espérant gagner quelques minutes de sommeil.  
Georg le réveilla en sortant des douches, ses longs cheveux humides relevés en chignon.

- Alors les amoureux, on va pas se laver!

Gustav se tendit, mais Tom qui ne dormait visiblement pas lança un "T'as gueule!" d'une voix claire, avant de se pelotonner un peu plus contre le blond. Georg ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise mais ne trouva rien à dire.

- T'es juste jaloux parce que toi t'as pas ton mec tout le temps avec toi, rajouta Tom, le visage caché dans le cou du batteur.

Ça n'empêcha pas celui-ci de remarquer ses oreilles rouges.

- Mais... je suis même pas gay, marmonna Georg sous le choc.

- Ça en fait au moins un dans le tas, renchéri Tom refusant toujours de regarder qui que ce soit en face.

Gustav éclata de rire et passa son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune pour le serrer contre lui. Georg souffla sur une mèche échappée du chignon, et se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté d'eux en gloussant à son tour.  
Ils étaient tous encore un peu rouges quand Bill revint, une pomme à la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère et lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de rire joyeusement en s'affalant sur Georg.

**FIN**


End file.
